


Death Rattle

by BendyDick



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Animal Death, Death, Multi, Murder, Mutilation, psychopathic killers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-06 01:01:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BendyDick/pseuds/BendyDick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim thinks death is like art and Sebastian is a master of the medium.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death Rattle

There is a certain kind of glint that comes into a man's eyes when he is about to die. Defiant almost, as if their body is saying 'fuck you' to whatever they were looking at. It was magical or at least Jim thought so as he watch the hobo laid out on the side walk slowly wither away in the cold. 

He didn't move to help him, or call for help, just watched as the man took his last few painful breaths unknowingly becoming a small child's newest obsession. 

All things die. Jim was quick to learn this. Ants could be smashed in a glorious array from the soles of shoes to the paint covered fingers of a little boy. Richard even got in on the fun when Jim shoved him over on to a pile of the little red buggers, but that wasn't so fun. Richard cried too much. Still ants didn't die the way the hobo died. They didn't look at Jim waiting for him to do something. He didn't get the same thrill of power. 

Birds were funner, at least for a bit until Richard saw and cried. He didn't think it was cute when the baby birds chirped frantically before Jim bashed their skulls in with stones. He complained that he could hear them "crying". Richard was a party killer. Jim slapped him. 

Jim learned that the bigger the animal the more noise it made when you tried to kill it. Cats were the worst, horrid things with a sound like nails on black board. He only had to slice up one to figure out never to do it again. Dogs fought back and people often missed them too much to make them worth his time. No animal, not squirrels, the class gold fish, bunnies or mice died quite as nicely as man. 

It wasn't until years later that Jim saw a man who perfected the art of killing. Sebastian Moran. Unassuming, dull, good looking but annoying Colonel Sebastian Moran. Hired as a gun but when Jim saw him dice up a client that thought himself above Moriarty Jim new he had so much more potential. 

Sebastian had slit the man open. Not across the throat, not at first. He started with the guts and let the man beg and think maybe, just maybe the sick sods who had found him in a back alley would let him carry his entrails to the nearest hospital where they could staple him back together. Lessons learned, no harm done but that wasn't Moriarty.

The man cried of course, once he realized they weren't going to help. Most of his stomach was falling out between his desperate hands and he was heaving still his noise wasn't unpleasant like that of a cats. It was humorous. Each wheezy plead. "I have a family. I needed the money." Each confused look when silently Sebastian chopped another piece away. A finger, an ear maybe a chunk of skin or two sent a roll of pleasure through Jim's little body. 

Sebastian slit the man's throat once the man had nothing to say. It had gotten boring, he started to repeat himself. One slash, a simple wrist movement and a small squirt of blood then silence. 

It was a rush like no other to be holding such a deadly beast on such a fragile chain. Sebastian was wild. His eyes icy, his body a well oiled machine waiting it's master's command but not needing it. No, Sebastian would kill anything, he didn't care but for some reason Jim wasn't on the menu or at least not yet and that, that was exciting. 

The two circled each other, blue eyes staring into void tunnels. 

"You're hard."

"You are too."

**Author's Note:**

> No clue where this came from yet again. Drabbling on tumblr...


End file.
